Users employ computing devices to conduct an array of different transactions. For instance, users employ computing devices to purchase items from vendors, to send emails or text messages, to log in to user accounts and to accomplish a vast array of other tasks. With this in mind, businesses and other entities continually strive to improve the ease and convenience of these user transactions.